Don't Go Back
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Heero and Relena finds out that Hilde has an aunt that lives in Texas, Hilde already knew this but wanted to keep it a secert but why?


Don't Go Back  
  
( I do not own Gundam Wing characters so please don't sue me. I have nothing except a rickety old computer and I don't think you want that please enjoy ^_^ )  
  
  
  
She came home and started making dinner. Duo was in the back yard looking at the sky. When he noticed that Hilde was there, he came in and said " so, how was your date with A. J.?" He tried to sound normal but there was a bit of jealousy in his voice. "It went fine, how was your day?" "It was OK, want some help?" He looked a her with curiosity of what the answer would be, then she said " No, I can handle it." He got up and went to the door and yelled " Tell me when dinners done then." And then out side again.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Hilde walked in at 6:00, she went to the kitchen and started making dinner. Duo was there and could tell something was wrong. " Hilde, you don't look so good, what's wrong?" She stopped and looked at him face to face. Tears started dropping on her cheeks. And in a miserable voice she said "A. J. broke up with me." Duo got up and hugged her, he had a smile of relief on his face. (which really looked cute when he's hugging her ^_^ )  
  
Relena and Heero were at the door. (Heero finally gave up trying to fight his emotions and asked Relena on a date, after a year he asked her to marry him and she happily excepted.) Nobody answered, so Heero let himself in. He looked around for Duo or Hilde. Relena was following him. They went into the kitchen and saw Duo holding Hilde. Relena blurted out " So, you guys are a couple now." They both turned around and looked embarrassed . Relena went over to Duo and yelled "You can't hide it from me, I know. Oh my what about A. J. ?" She looked at Hilde, she could tell she'd been crying . Duo poked Relena and said " A. J. broke up with Hilde and she started crying. So, like a gentlemen I went over to her and tried to comfort her." "Oh, why'd he break up with you Hilde, he seemed non-jerk to me." Hilde stood there for a second and said " When he found out that a guy lived with me, he called me a slut, then he slapped me and walked off." She started to cry even harder than before. Relena walked over toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Heero went over to Duo and asked to have a word with him. Duo only nodded and followed him in the living room. "Duo, we found out Hilde has an aunt that lives in Texas. We went to go visit her to find out if this information was true. Nicky, that's her name, thought Hilde died in the war years ago. She said that she and Hilde are the soul heir to all of there land. And from what I can tell, they have a lot of land, which has been in there family for generations. Nicky is almost 70 years old and her time is coming up. So, if Hilde doesn't show her face before her aunt dies, the land would be given to someone else. Do you get what I'm telling you?" Duo nodded and looked shocked, he thought all of Hilde's family was dead, died in the war.  
  
Mean while Hilde and Relena was talking. Relena was trying to comfort her and Hilde was crying. Duo and Heero came in and told Hilde about what they found out. Hilde looked angry after they told her. "WHAT!!! you told my AUNT VICKY that I was still ALIVE!!!" She turned around pacing, trying to understand the situation. "Hilde, we thought you would be happy, I mean after all she is your only family member." Duo commented. "Duo, you don't get it do you my aunt ISN'T my ONLY family member!!! I have LOTS of uncles and aunts. I wanted them to believe I was DEAD so they would stop BOTHERING ME!!!" Heero looked confused, "So what your telling us is that you already knew you had an aunt!!"  
  
"OF COURSE I DID, YOU IDIOT!!! After my mother and father died, she took care of me. She kept on yelling 'If you don't behave you'll never make your groom happy!!!' She would never stop yelling. One small mistake and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH over and over again until I couldn't stand it any more I ran away from home and told her, I was going into a battle just to die." "Wait a minute what about the 'groom. ' You never told us you were married Hilde." Relena said " That's because I wasn't, my aunt gladly took it upon herself to pick my 'groom' I ran away before it became official. And I was really lucky for that too because he was a JERK and a PERVERT, he kept on trying to look at me getting dressed because we were 'ENGAGED'!!!"  
  
"Hilde calm down, I mean it's not the end of the world is it? And plus your clear up hear in the colonies and your aunt is in Texas!!! So you'll be safe up here." Duo said in a confident voice.  
  
" I'm not sure what my aunts would do now that they know I'm alive and all, did you tell her that I was up in the colonies?" she looked at Heero and Relena. Heero said " Yes we did, but we didn't tell her which colony." Hilde looked like a zombie when they told her that. "Well, I guess I should tell her that I'm very happy were I am and don't need her 'assistance' any more" "Um... Hilde she doesn't even have a phone, how are you going to tell her that?" asked Duo. Hilde said "I'm going to Texas and tell her myself." " Well, we might as well too because it was our fault all this happened. Duo your coming along too." declared Relena. Duo looked shocked that they wanted him to come on this trip, but excepted it.  
  
***  
  
When they got to Texas  
  
"Hilde, you had us worried to death. Now your going to apologize to Yong this instance!!!" Hilde started stuttering " Y.. yes ma.. madam." " Now when should the wedding be, next Monday.. Tuesday. That's more better." Nicky said anxiously. "Um Aunt Vicky there's a problem aaaa..." Hilde thought quickly. "So what's the problem?" " Um... I'm already married to um....DUO" "WHAT!!!" Duo yelled out. Hilde punched him in the ribs and said "Isn't that right DUO!" "Um... I guess so." Relena and Heero didn't know what was going on so Relena said "Well We'll leave you two love birds alone k, bye." And Heero and Relena left. "WHAT you married HIM!!! He's a BUM!!!! I can't believe you Hilde!! In fact I DON'T believe YOU!!! You always did ANYTHING to not marry Yong!!! So if you don't have proof that your married to HIM!!! Your GOING to marry YONG!! HA! You were lying see you don't have a wedding ring on!! How could you explain that huh...?" She waited for an answer. Hilde tried to think up something, but couldn't. Then Duo said " We left them at our house. We heard they have lots of thieves that live around here. So, that's what we decided." He said in a calm voice. "I STILL don't believe you two!!! Then prove it with a kiss." Duo and Hilde went red and just stood there. "What's WRONG?....... See Hilde you WERE lying !!! Now you're going to marry YONG!!!!"  
  
Hilde made a fist and said "I WASN'T LYING!!!" Hilde grabbed Duo's face with anger and kissed him. Duo of course went red for awhile. Then he heard Hilde whisper " Play along and if you don't I'll KILL YOU!!!!!" He looked up and could see the anger in her aunts face. A grin worked it's way across Duo's face, as he tried not to laugh. He figured if he played along it would be amusing, so he did. He picked Hilde up and nailed her on the table, pretending they were going to do something. Then at last Hilde's aunt yelled "THAT'S ENOUGH!!! Get OFF the TABLE!!!!" They both had a big grin on there faces, as they seen her aunt's furious face.  
  
***  
  
They were forced to stay there until Yong came back from his travels. They were suppose to tell him face to face what they did and see 'the hurt in his eyes' as her aunt put it. Duo was also going to meet the rest of the family. Which he knew would be really funny, sense Hilde had been planning what they were going to do.  
  
When they came Duo had a big grin on his face. They told Yong what they did, and he just stared at them. All of Hilde's family had sympathy for him. They looked at Duo like a big hairy bug , that corrupted there little niece. Then at last the first plan was beginning . Hilde kissed Duo on the lips and Duo dragged Hilde up to there room. Hilde's family watched them take one step after another.  
  
While in there room, Duo and Hilde made there hair all spiky and messy. And then they put their faces by the heater. After awhile, they went back down stairs, Hilde said " Next time Duo I'm on top." Duo chuckled and said "We'll see Hilde, we'll see." When they got down stairs they seen Yong crying and screaming "That's not fair!! I wanted to see Hilde naked!! Me not him!! Me!!!" Then he cried some more. Duo and Hilde looked at each other and laughed then walked away until Yong grabbed Duo's hand and yelled " You took Hilde's naked body away from me!! Now I'll make you PAY!!!! I was in the army for TWO years!!!"  
  
Duo looked at him blankly. Hilde looked at her aunt's and uncles and said "Aren't you going to stop this!! YONG's going to DIE!!!" They laughed and said "If anyone's going to die it's going to be your boy!!" Hilde thought they knew who Duo was. Duo said " if you throw a punch then so will I." Yong swung his arm and tried to hit Duo. Duo grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Next time I won't be so nice, I'll leave black and blue marks all over you." Duo said in a calm voice. Duo went out side with Hilde, and Hilde told him that her family doesn't know that he was a Gundam Pilot. Then a big grin came across Duo's face, "They probably think Yong got beaten up by a weakling." Duo started to laugh at Yong's predicament.  
  
***  
  
Lady Une was about worried Duo and Hilde. They hadn't been seen at the Preventers base for a while now and they never missed a day before either. Lady Une then told Wufei to go and find out where they were and to bring them back. Wufei first asked the rest of the Gundam pilots if they might know where Duo and Hilde might be. Trowa and Quatre didn't have any idea but Heero did. He told Wufei were they were and why. Wufei didn't like the idea that he was going to earth but didn't have a choice either.  
  
When Wufei got there he wished he didn't. Duo was fighting a guy that looked like the ugliest person in the entire world. He knocked on the door and some old lady answered it ( She was obviously Nicky) " I want to speak to Hilde and Duo." The old lady let him in when he got in he could see the rest of the fight being played and Duo of course had the ugly guy screaming. "I can't believe you were a Gundam pilot once, you act as if you are in first grade!! YOUR A DISGRACE to all the other Gundam pilots!!!" Everyone turned and looked at Duo and then screamed "YOU WERE A GUNDAM PILOT!!!! No wonder Yong kept on loosing, he couldn't come close to a Gundam Pilots strength ."  
  
"Hey Wu-man, thanks for telling you little sissy."  
  
"Don't call me that Dog-face."  
  
"Your right Wufffee is much, much better don't you agree."  
  
"Baka, I should have killed you on the moon instead of being merciful and letting you live, you hound dog!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean 'let me live' I was about to kill you and your stupid idea that women are weak!!!"  
  
"It's not a stupid Idea you idiot"  
  
The next thing that happened was that they were on the floor fighting to see which one was stronger.  
  
"Stop, Stop your going to hurt each other and if the groom is hurt, Hilde will never forgive up."  
  
Wufei stopped and looked at them "What groom?"  
  
"The one your fighting idiot!!!" Wufei stopped and looked at Duo. Wufei had a big grin on his face as he figured out why Duo was doing at Hilde's house. "They're not married, they were playing a trick on you guys!!!" Wufei declared.  
  
Duo and Hilde smiled and Hilde screamed "He's lying!! He's just gay and has a crush on MY husband!!!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!! I'm NOT gay and I HATE Duo and HE is NOT YOUR HUSBAND, he isn't even your boyfriend!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Duo and Hilde and suddenly realized the truth. " Well Hilde you WERE lying!!! But, now your going to marry YONG!!!!!" Vicky said in a harsh tone.  
  
Wufei looked at her aunt blackly and said "Whose Yong?" The lady pointed to 'the ugly gay' and Wufei knew that what he did was a mistake. Hilde walked up to Wufei and slapped him. Wufei didn't say anything. "We'll Hilde your going to pick when the wedding is going to be, Monday or Tuesday?"  
  
Hilde's face was filled with hatred of what Wufei did to her. " Never, I'm going back to the colonies and if you ever want to see me again, stop trying to control my life!!" then Hilde went outside. And her aunt followed her "HILDE how DARE you speak to me like THAT!!! YONG'S a nice boy and you ARE going to marry him!!!!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Aunty!!! Ever since I was little you bossed me around, well now I am!! I ran away so I could get away from YOU!!!" Duo and Wufei were there and for the first time they were speechless.  
  
"HILDE you ungrateful little BRAT!!!! After all I've done for you, you say THAT to me!!!!!"  
  
"After all YOU'VE done FOR ME, more like what you DID TO ME!!! FIRST you pick the person I was suppose to marry THEN you tell me how to act and be more proper!!!! YOU changed who I Was!!! AND THEN say is was for a better cause, When all YOU wanted was to be praised for MY misery!!!!!"  
  
"Why you......" then her aunt started straggling her and Duo and Wufei came running to stop her but Hilde, being a solder at one point, got herself free and then punched the 70 year old aunt until she was in a comma. (which didn't take much effort, considering her age.)  
  
***  
  
Hilde, Duo and Wufei went back to normal and Duo made sure he would NEVER make Hilde that mad.  
  
Yong on the other hand told Hilde he would give her 5 hundred dollars if she striped for him. Hilde punched him and he fell on the ground unconscious. 


End file.
